The Beauty and The Beast
by Bukan Tante Girang Biasa
Summary: 'Kau bukan lagi Oh Sehun tampan si pangeran sekolah! Tapi kau adalah Oh Sehun si buruk rupa. Kau akan jadi jelek! Sangat jelek sampai orang lain tidak ada yang mau berteman denganmu. Kau tidak akan punya teman'/ Hunhan Fanfic/ Chap 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Beauty and The Beast

Author: Allan Leonheart

Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin

Rate: Aman

Genre: Romance, humor

Disclamer:

Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam fiksi ini milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan agensi mereka.

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fict ini.

Original story by Me.

.

.

.

.

SM Senior High School—Pukul 9 pagi telah ramai oleh siswa-siswi yang terlihat berkerumun dilorong kelas melingkati sosok pemuda tampan dengan surai hitam dan seorang gadis berperawakan gemuk dengan kacamata yang kini tampak tengah menyodorkan bungkusan kotak berpita dengan wajah malu-malu pada pemuda tampan didepanya. Sedangkan pemuda tampan itu terlihat menatap remeh gadis gendut diepanya.

Dilihat dari sudut manapun sosok gadis dengan tubuh tambun dan lipatan lemak dimana-mana itu benar-benar tidak menarik. Apalagi dimata seorang pangeran seolah seperti Oh Sehun.

"Sehun oppa terimalah coklat dariku ini." Cicit gadis itu malu-malu.

Riuh siswa lain yang menyaksikan tontonan menghibur itu makin keras. Ada yang terlihat menyemangati, ada pula yang terlihat mencemooh, ada juga yang hanya diam memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah sang pengeran sekolah yang kini sedingin es.

Brak!

Kotak berpita berisi coklat terjatuh kelantai begitu saja. Semua mata tak berkedip menyaksikan bagaimana Sehun dengan sengaja menampik tangan gadis itu sampai kotak coklatnya terjatuh dan isinya berhamburan dilantai yang kotor.

"Berkacalah kau orang buruk rupa! Aku tidak sudi makan makanan dari mahluk jelek sepertimu. Bisa-bisa aku tertular wajah jelekmu itu." Ujar Sehun tanpa perasaan.

Riuh penonton makin menjadi-jadi. Tampak sangat puas dengan tindakan sang pangeran mereka.

Sang gadis gendut itu hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya seraya menggigit bibirnya karena malu. Bola mata jernih yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamata besarnya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Tak puas dengan ucapanya barusan, Sehun melangkah mendekati gadis gendut itu. memojokkanya seperti tikus yang siap menemui ajal. Ditariknya dagu gadis itu hingga Sehun bisa melihat wajah gadis itu yang merah, penuh dengan jerawat dimana-mana.

"Lihat dirimu! Berkacalah sebelum bermimpi tinggi mendapatkan seorang pangeran tampan sepertiku. Kau pikir aku sudi bersanding dengan gadis menjijikan sepertimu?"

Sehun meludah dilantai, "Aku jijik! Aku tak sudi, bahkan untuk membayangkanya sekalipun!"

"K-kau.." Gadis gendut itu menunjuk Sehun dengan jarinya yang bergetar. Tatapanya sangat terluka karena hinaan yang Sehun ucapkan padanya.

"Kau akan aku kutuk Oh Sehun!"

Kening Sehun mengernyit.

"Kau bukan lagi Oh Sehun tampan si pangeran sekolah! Tapi kau adalah Oh Sehun si buruk rupa. Kau akan jadi jelek! Sangat jelek sampai orang lain tidak ada yang mau berteman denganmu. Kau tidak akan punya teman!"

Sehun tersenyum miring, "Apa kau seorang penyihir? Atau mungkin dukun?"Ujarnya sinis wajahnya makin terlihat menikmati kegilaan gadis didepanya.

"Kutukanmu pasti merupakan curhatan hatimu selama ini nona. Kalau kau berharap agar aku merasakan bagaimana menjadi orang jelek sepertimu maka maaf saja nona. Itu hanya akan terjadi dimimpimu saja. " Sehun menyeringai penuh cemoohan, kemudian beranjak dari sana. Tak lupa untuk menginjak coklat yang tadi dibawa gadis itu sampai hancur.

.

.

.

"Sehun!"

Pemuda tampan albino itu berbalik mendengar suara yang akrab ditelinganya memanggil namanya. Alis Sehun mengernyit mendapati sosok Kim Jongin—sahabat baiknya berlari tergesa-gesa menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas.

"Sehun-ah. Kau sudah kelewatan kali ini. Ayo minta maaf pada gadis itu."Ujar pemuda berkulit tan itu yang ternyata sejak tadi ikut menonton.

"Apa maksudmu Kim Jongin?" Tanya Sehun terlihat tak puas dengan pemikiran temanya yang biasanya sepaham denganya.

"Gadis tadi, pasti sangat terluka dengan kata-katamu sampai mengutukmu seperti itu. kau harus minta maaf padanya. " Ujar Jongin lagi seraya menarik lengan Sehun tapi pemuda albino itu langsung menpisnya kasar.

"Aku tidak peduli." Ujar Sehun dingin.

Jongin menghela napas, "Aku hanya takut kutukanya akan jadi kenyataan Sehun-ah."

Sehun terkekeh menepuk bahu sobat kentalnya itu pelan.

"Hal seperti itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Kehawatiranmu kali ini tidak beralasan."

Jongin menggeleng, wajahnya masih tampak sangat cemas.

"Tidak ada yang akan terjadi Jongin-ah. Tidak ada! Karena aku ini tampan dan akan selamanya seperti itu." deklar Sehun penuh keyakinan.

Jongin menghela napas.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Sehun membuka matanya dengan keanehan pada matanya. Pandanganya buram! Semua yang dilihatnya buram! Sehun bahkan sampai berjalan menabrak dinding karena tidak bisa melihat dengan jelaas.

Ouch! Sial!

Makinya seraya mengusap bagian dahinya yang sempat mencium tembok mesra. Pasti sudah benjol sekarang.

"bhahaha~~~" Tawa menyebalkan itu—Sehun sangat kenal tawa itu. itu tawanya Park Chanyeol—sepupunya Sehun yang tinggal serumah dengan pemua albino itu.

"hentikan tawa bodohmu itu tiang listrik!" Seru Sehun jengkel.

"Habisnya.. mata minusmu itu ternyata sudah parah sekali sampai-sampai tanpanya kau sampai menabrak dinding seperti itu." Chanyeol lagi-lagi terpingkal.

Sehun mengernyit bingung, Sejak kapan dirinya minus? Tidak mungkin! Seingatnya matanya masih sehat-sehat saja kemarin. Sehal wal afiat karena Sehun rajin mengkonsumsi buah dan sayur terutama jus wortel. Tapi ini?

Sehun mengerjap mendapati pandanganya jernih seketika ketika kacamata berlensa tebal dan lebar betengger dihidungnya. Ternyata Chanyeol yang mamasangkanya.

"sudah jelas sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

Sehun seketika berkeringat dingin.

"Aku tidak mungkin minus!" Gumam Sehun ketakutan.

Chanyeol menatap sepupunya aneh.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Sehun-ah?kau itu kan sudah lama minus."

Bulu kuduk Sehun seketika meremang. Wajahnya kian pucat kala ingatanya berputar pada ucapan gadis gendut yang kemarin sempat ia hina.

' _Kau bukan lagi Oh Sehun tampan si pangeran sekolah! Tapi kau adalah Oh Sehun si buruk rupa. Kau akan jadi jelek! Sangat jelek sampai orang lain tidak ada yang mau berteman denganmu. Kau tidak akan punya teman!'_

Kaki panjang Sehun melangkah lebar menghampiri kaca besar didinding kamarnya. Iris coklatnya melebar melihat rupanya yang sekarang. wajah tampanya yang mulus telah hilang, berganti dengan wajah penuh jerawat besar ddan menjijikkan—menurutnya dan parahnya sekarang ia mengenakan kacamata lebar yang membuatnya benar-benar tampil sangat kuno! Bahkan Sehun tak yakin itu adalah dirinya.

Ini mimpi kan? Batin Sehun panik. Dicubitnya lenganya sendiri sampai merah tapi hasilnya benar-benar sakit. Itu bukan mimpi!

"H-hey Sehun-ah.. kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Chanyeol cemas melihat tingkah tak wajar sepupunya.

"Cha-Chanyeol-ah.." Sehun menelan ludahnya susah payah matanya masih menatap horror sosok maya dirinya didalam cermin.

"Ya sepupu Sehun?" sahut Chanyeol polos.

"Chanyeol-ah! Aku jelek sakali!" desis Sehun ketakutan.

Chanyeol menghela napas ikut menatap bayangan sepupunya didalam cermin dengan tatapan dramatis.

"apa aku bilang? Kau itu memang jelek sekali Sehun-ah." Ujar Chanyeol menyetujui dan detik berikutnya terdengar suara seperti orang tercekik karena Sehun benar-benar mencekik sepupu kurang ajarnya itu.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Beauty and The Beast

**CHAP 2**

Author: Allan Leonheart

Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi , Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin

Rate: Aman

Genre: Romance, humor

Disclamer:

Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam fiksi ini milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan agensi mereka.

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fict ini.

Original story by Me.

.

.

Thanks buat yang udah review di chap sebelumnya dan maaf untuk yang berharap kalau ff ini bakal panjang banget karena itu mungkin sulit author wujudkan. Wkwkw…. Author ini tipe orang yang males nulis sebenernya. Ini juga Cuma iseng-iseng diwaktu senggang. Oke ini gak penting abaikan… Buat yang bertanya itu cewek apakah ? Bukan! Author bahkan gak nyebutin karena ini FF Original Yaoi :v author fudan akut!

.

.

Sekolahnya masih sama seperti terakhir kali Sehun liat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Masih dengan bentuk yang sama, orang-orang yang sama, bahkan Sehun masihlah dikelas yang sama yaitu kelas 2B, yang membedakan pagi ini dengan hari kemarin hanya diri Sehun sendiri dan fakta bahwa ketampanananya sudah musnah dan sekeras apapun Sehun mencari sisa-sisa ketampanan yang mungkin masih tersiswa diwajahnya itu benar-benar mustahil. Bahkan setelah sejam penuh berkaca didepan cermin kamarnya, Sehun masihlah mendapati dirinya sendiri sangat menjijikan! Sehun malu dan tidak percaya diri dengan dirinya sendiri. Rasanya pemuda yang untungnya –masih- putih itu ingin mati saja.

Sehun benar-benar hampir melakukanya, pagi ini ia hampir melompat dari beranda apartemenya tapi untung saja Chanyeol—si sepupu raksasanya menghentikan tindakan bodohnya itu.

'Ya oh Sehun! Jika kau mati siapa yang akan membantuku menanggung biaya sewa apartemen ini ha! Kau tidak boleh mati sekarang! Kita bahkan belum membayar sewa bulan ini dan kau mau kabur begitu saja ke alam baka tanpa membayar apartemen ini? Tidak Oh Sehun! Aku melarangmu mati!'

Dan begitulah pagi itu Sehun lagi-lagi harus memberikan pelajaran pada pepupu bodohnya dengan kekerasan.

Helaan meluncur mengingat kegaduhan pagi tadi, bola matanya menatap sekeliling lorong yang normal bahkan lebih tenang dari biasanya. Yep! Tentu saja karena biasanya ketika Sehun datang dirinya sudah disambut teriakan heboh para gadis yang menatapnya kegum ataupun tatapn iri dari para laki-laki yang ingin setampan dirinya. Tapi dengan penampilanya yang sekarang Sehun sangsi ,asih ada yang sudi untuk sekedar menyadari kehadiranya. Sehun bahkan mendapati gerombolan gadis-gadis yang biasanya memujanya tiap pagi kini menatap Sehun jijik seraya berbisik-bisik dengan temanya.

Sayup-sayup Sehun bisa mendengar mereka berbicara.

"Eh lihat! Oh Sehun si buruk rupa itu menatap kita! Menjijikan! Sekali ew."

Rahang Sehun mengeras, ingin rasanya ia merobek mulut gadis yang berani bicara seperti itu padanya. Tapi tidak! Sehun tidak akan menyakiti wanita. jadi sebagai ganti untuk melampiaskan kekesalanya Sehun dengan sengaja menendang tempat sampah dengan kesal sampai benda silinder berbahan besi itu menggelinding dilantai dengan bunyi nyaring. Semua orang yang melihat Sehun menatap pemuda albino itu horror.

Sehun menyeringai melihat gadis-gadis itu ketakutan dengan aksi ekstrimnya barusan. Persetan dengan yang namanya image! Sehun sama sekali tidak peduli. Walaupun fisiknya berubah mengerikan seperti sekarang tapi jangan harap dirinya akan mau saja ditindas oleh yang lain.

"Mulut kalian benar-benar sama kotornya dengan isi tempat sampah itu." Ujar Sehun dingin seraya beranjak mempercepat langkahnya.

Sehun harus menemukan gadis itu segera! Menyihir sialan! Batin Sehun kesal.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa jam pelajaran terlewat Sehun tidak sempat menghitungnya otaknya sibuk berpikir dimana kiranya ia bisa menemukan gadis gendut sialan itu berada. Hampir semua kelas sudah ia datangi—seluruh sekolah sudah ia jajahi tapi tak sekalipun dia menemukan sosok buntat sialan itu. Sehun sudah mencoba bertanya pada siswa-siswi yang ia temui tapi tak seorangpun yang katanya mengenal gadis itu tau saja tidak!

Sial! Gerutu Sehun seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tepat ketika itu matanya menemukan sosok Jongin yang terlihat baru saja keluar dari kelasnya.

"Jongin!" Teriak Sehun menggelegar dilorong.

"Sehun?" gumam jongin keheranan melihat Sehun berlari kecil kearahnya dengan raut wajah kelelahan.

"Jongin-ah! Kau harus membantuku! Kau ingat gadis gendut kemarin yang aku hina habis-habisan? Kau lihat sekarang Jongin! Kutukan yang kau takutkan jadi kenyataan Jongin-ah! Kau lihat aku? Aku jelek sekarang jongin-ah. Kau—" Tercekat, Sehun merasa seperti ada kerikil yang nyangkut ditenggorokanya melihat ekspresi bingung jongin.

' _Kau tidak akan punya teman!'_

"Jo-jongin! Katakana bahwa ini tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan." Kata Sehun horror.

Jongin menggeleng pelan, "Sehun-ah apa yang kau bicarakan? Gadis mana yang kau maksudkan?"

Iris kecoklatan Sehun melebar detik itu juga. Tuhan! Apapun itu tolong jangan ambil Jongin juga darinya. Sehun benar-benar akan menghadapi ini sendirian!

"A-apa kita tidak dekat?" Tanya Sehun—wajahnya sudah pucat pasi.

Seulas senyum canggung terlukis diwajah jongin, "Uhm.. sebenarnya ini kali pertama kau dan aku bicara seperti ini."

Oh Tuhan! Cobaan apa lagi ini? batin Sehun merana. Tubuhnya sudah merosot kelantai. Jongin yang melihat pemuda itu tumbang lantas ikut berjongkok.

"Sehun? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongin cemas melihat Sehun yang terlihat sakit dimatanya. Well—bukan hanya secara mental tapi mungkin fisik juga. Pemuda tan itu berbaik hati membantu Sehun berdiri dengan kedua kakinya lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Sehun dengan ekspresi kosong.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya jongin lagi memastikan karena menurutnya Sehun setidaknya butuh perawatan medis sekarang.

"Ya. Hanya sedikit pusing."

"Jongin!" Sehun menoleh pada asal suara itu yang ternyata berasal dari seorang pemuda bermata bulat diujung lorong.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Tunggu aku!" Sehun menoleh patah-patah pada Jongin yang melambai pada pemuda bermata belok bernama Kyungsoo itu. Mereka berdua tampak seperti berteman dekat. Teman dekat—Sehun menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Maaf Sehun-ah temanku sudah memanggilku. Aku harus pergi. Kau bisa kan ke UKS sendiri?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk tanpa sadar wajahnya masih kosong. Otaknya belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Istirahatlah. Kau benar-benar pucat. Bye~" Jongin menepuk bahu Sehun kemudian beranjak menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih setia menunggunya. Dua orang itu kemudian berjalan menjauh dengan Sehun yang masih mematung seperti orang bodoh, hanya bisa menatap terluka pada punggung Jongin yang menjauh. Tidak bukan maksud dia naksir Jongin dan terluka karena Jongin lebih memilih Kyungsoo ketimbang dirinya. Tapi Sehun merasa terluka karena Jongin yang merupakan satu-satunya teman yang paling dekat denganya selama ini tidak lagi berada di pihaknya sekarang.

"AISSSHHH!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya seperti orang sinting. Orang-orang disekitarnya menatap pemudda albino itu aneh seolah-olah Sehun adalah orang gila dan faktanya Sehun memang merasa dirinya sudah mulai tidak waras ditengah kegilaan dunia baru ini membuat dirinya tertawa keras.

"Bhahahaha~~" Tawanya seraya berjalan sempoyongan disepanjang lorong. Dihiraukanya tatapan jijik orang-orang padanya. Sehun tidak peduli apapun! Tuhan tampaknya sedang menghukumnya karena sikap aroganya selama ini. Tapi jika siapapun berharap bahwa dengan menjadi buruk rupa seperti ini maka Sehun akan berubah mereka pasti salah besar! Karena Sehun tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun! Malah ini Sehun akan memastikan dia tidak akan segan-segan mengeluarkan sifat aslinya yang selama ini ia pendam.

"Bruk!"

Pemuda albino itu meringis merasakan nyeri dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya karena tadi tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang pejalan kaki lain yang berlawanan arah denganya.

Makian meluncur dari celah bibir Sehun. Siapa orang sialan yang berani membuatnya jatuh tak elit seperti itu? Bola mata Sehun bergulir pada sosok yang tadi sempat bersinggungan denganya. Pemuda itu mungil –dan—Sehun mendecih melihat wajah cantik pemuda yang duduk dilantai sepertinya. Mungkinefek masih syok dengan tebrakan tidak sengaja itu.

"Hei!" Teriak Sehun terdengar marah.

Pemuda cantik itu mengerjap lucu, cepat-cepat beranjak dari posisinya untuk membantu Sehun berdiri kembali.

"Ma-maafkan aku." Ujar si cantik itu ketakutan. Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya apa pemuda cantik itu takut karena melihat wajahnya tau karena auranya yang memang masih menguarkan pembunuhan. Oke~ setelah Sehun pikir mungkin dua-duanya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Tadi-tadi.." Bibir merah muda itu bergerak-gerak gelisah. Si cantik itu tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi sepertinya sulit. Apa aku membuatnya takut? Pikir Sehun lagi.

"Lain kali hati-hati. Kau bisa saja menggores wajah cantikmu itu kalau terus saja menabrak orang seperti tadi. " Pesan Sehun kemudian beranjak pergi. Baru beberapa langkah pemuda albino itu merasakan sesuatu menarik lengan seragamnya. Sehun memutar tubuhnya menatap sosok cantik yang ini terlihat gugup dengan kepala menunduk dalam.

"Ka-kau berdarah. Tanganmu berdarah." Ujar sicantik itu terbata seraya menyentuh tangan Sehun yang terluka dan Sehun bersumpah bahwa tangan pemuda itu benar-benar lembut dan hangat sampai membuat jantung Sehun ditempatnya berdebar. A-apa—berdebar? Kau pasti bercanda bung!

Sehun melihat telapak tanganya sendiri yang ternyata memang mengeluarkan sedikit darah mungkin akibat terlalu keras bergesekan dengan debu lantai yang kotor tadi sewaktu mereka jatuh.

"Ini hanya luka kecil aku baik-baik saja."

Serai coklat pemuda cantik bergoyang, menggeleng imut.

"Biar aku obati. Ini bisa infeksi."

"Kau tidak usah repot-repot—"

Si cantik itu lagi-lagi menggeleng.

'keras kepala sekali sih.' Batin Sehun sedikit kesal.

"Dengar ya cantik—Luka kecil seperti ini bagiku benar-benar bukan masalah besar." Ujar Sehun lagi tapi pemuda cantik itu sama sekali tidak mendengarkan. Bahkan malah sibuk merogoh sakunya.

"Setidaknya ambil ini."

Sehun sungguh ingin tertawa melihat tingkah imut pemuda cantik itu yang benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan. Lihat saja mata rusanya itu menatap Sehun malu-malu sambil menyodorkan plester bermotif hello kitty pada Sehun. Ini cukup menghibur! Batin Sehun tiba-tiba merasa senang—padahal beberapa saat yang lalu dia sedang sangat marah dan frustasi tapi sekarang moodnya benar-benar sudah membaik karena tingkah imut si cantik didepanya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Si cantik itu mengerjap imut dan Sehun benar-benar bertanya-tanya apakah dia sedang beraegyo? Apakah itu disengaja agar Sehun gemas lalu menciumnya? Oke lupakan soal mencium—Sehun jika tidak tau dari mana asal memikiran itu tiba-tiba muncul diotaknya yang polos.A-apa? Polos? Tidak mungkin!

"X-Xi Luhan." Jawab Si cantik itu dengan bibir bergetar.

Sehun menyeringai, "Well… , namaku Oh Sehun. Senang berkenalan denganmu dan terimakasih atas plesternya. Aku anggap ini sebagai hadiah pertemanan." Ujar Sehun masih dengan seringainya meraih plester yang sodorkan padanya. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu sempat mengacak surai coklat sebelum beranjak pergi seraya bersiul riang.

Sedangkan sosok pemuda cantik aka Luhan? Masih mematung menatap punggung Sehun yang menjauh. Barulah setelah sosok Sehun menghilang dibelokan, tubuh kecilnya merosot duduk dilantai.

"A-aku a-akhirnya bisa bicara padanya. Oh Sehun bicara padaku." Luhan menyentuh wajahnya yang merona dengan seulas senyum lebar mengembang.

"Apa ini mimpi?" gumam pemuda cantik dengan mata rusa itu. Ditepuknya pipinya pelan pipinya makin merona saja.

"Ini bukan mimpi." Gumanya bermonolog ria. Bibirnya masih menyunggingkan seulas senyum bahagia.

.

.

.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya ke sandaran sofa merah apartemenya yang empuk. matanya terpejam erat meresapi kenyamanan yang sekarang menyapa setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Lelah rasanya mengelilingi seluruh sekolah seorang diri. Persendian Sehun nyeri semua, tulangnya sudah terasa rontok dan Sehun haus sekali. Dia butuh minum sekarang, tapi naas tubuhnya enggan beranjak dari posisinya semula. Setidaknya ia perlu memanggil sepupunya sekarang tapi mulutnya juga kering untuk sekedar bersuara. Sial! Aku akan mati—pikir Sehun mendramatisir.

"Kau sudah pulang sepupu Oh?" Sehun menoleh lemah menatap Chanyeol yang muncul dari arah dapur dengan cangkir ditanganya.

Sehun menatap tak berkedip cangkir dalam genggaman Chanyeol, sang mangsa tampaknya tak mengerti arti tatapan Sehun karena pemuda tiang listrik itu malah berjalan santai menghampiri sepupunya yang terlihat mengenaskan. Chanyeol meletakan cangkir yang dibawanya dimeja, tubuh kelewat jangkungnya ia hempaskan disamping Sehun tak sempat menyadari gerakan orang disampingnya yang dengan sigap meraih cangkir yang dibawanya tadi kemudian meminumnya begitu saja.

Byur!

Chanyeol refleks memejamkan matanya mendapati serangan mendadak yang tidak bisa dicegah itu. Sehun terbatuk keras seraya menepuk dadanya sendiri.

"Ew.. menjijikkan." Ujar sang tiang listrik seraya mengusap wajahnya sendiri dengan lengan bajunya.

"Apa kau memasukkan sianida kedalamnya? Kenapa pahit sekali?" Keluh Sehun setengah jengkel merasakan isi cangkir itu ternyata kopi hitam dan rasanya luar biasa pahit.

Chanyeol manyun, "Itu sengaja aku buat pahit soalnya aku sedang diet. Tapi kau malah seenak dijatmu langsung meminumnya begitu saja. Haha~ rasakan!" Chanyeol tertawa lebar—sangat lebar sampai Sehun pikir sepupunya itu idiot akut!

"Buatkan aku yang baru."

Chanyeol menghela napas, terlihat enggan tapi tetap beranjak dari posisinya.

"Apa perlu aku tambahkan sianida sungguhan kali ini?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan polosnya bermaksud menggoda sepupunya tapi bercanda dengan seorang Oh Sehun disaat seperti itu bukan pilihan yang tepat karena Sehun langsung menghadiahi sepupu idiotnya itu dengan tendangan maut dikaki panjangnya. Si raksasa mengaduh, mengusap kakinya yang nyeri.

"A-aku benar-benar akan memasukkan sianida kedalam kopimu sepupu Oh! Jangan kemana-mana." Ancam Chanyeol kekanakan seraya berjalan dengan kaki pincang kedapur.

Sehun hanya bisa geleng-geleng miris dengan tingkah konyol sepupunya. Ia bahkan masih heran kenapa dirinya bisa betah serumah dengan mahluk tampan tapi bodoh itu.

Sembari menunggu Chanyeol selesai membuatkanya kopi Sehun memutuskan untuk memejamkan kelopak matanya lagi. Niat awalnya sih cuma istirahat sebentar tapi lamat-lamat kesadaranya pun pudar. Sehun jatuh terlelap.

.

.

.

Sehun mendapati dirinya terdampar kesebuah lorong—tepatnya lorong sekolahnya dan dia tidak sendirian. Ada banyak orang disana, mengelilingi Sehun, dari pakaianya Sehun menyimpulkan bahwa mereka adalah murid lain sama sepertinya. Orang-orang itu meneriakkan sesuatu yang tak jelas ditelinga Sehun.

"A-apa yang kalian katakan?" Tanya Sehun lantang, matanya menatap liar kerumunan itu kebingungan tapi tak ada seorang pun yang menjahutinya. Suara-suara seperti gumaman makin riuh terdengar, makin lama makin menyakitkan di telinga Sehun sampai pemua albino itu harus menutup telinganya rapat.

Tiba-tiba hening.

Terlalu hening sampai membuat bulu kuduk Sehun meremang. Apa ini?

"Oppa~"

Sehun berbalik cepat, napasnya memburu melihat sesosok gadis gendut menyodorkan kotak berpita padanya.

"terimalah hadiah dariku oppa~" Ujar gadis gendut itu, wajahnya lebih jelas ketimbang yang lain. Sehun membeku melihat wajah itu. Penyihir itu—tidak!

Jangan diterima!

Walaupun pikiranya menolak tapi entah mengapa tangan Sehun bergerak sendiri menerima kotak pemberian gadis itu seolah-olah tubuhnya bukan miliknya sendiri ada yang menggerakanya dan Sehun disana hanya untuk menonton karena semuanya suddah diatur. Tangan Sehun bergetar ketika melepas helaian pita yang membungkus kotak itu, kening Sehun mengernyit mendapati isinya ternyata sebuah cermin. Perlahan-lahan Sehun mengeluarkan cermin itu dari kota, iris coklatnya menatap bayanganya di cermin.

Tampan! Sehun menghela napas lega.

"Kau suka hadiahku oppa?"

Sehun kembali menatap gadis yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya. "T-terimakasih." Ujarnya dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Oppa tampan sekali. Oppa suka wajahmu yang tampan kan?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan wajah oppa yang sekarang? berkacalah oppa"

Sehun menatap lagi wajahnya di cermin dan seketika wajahnya pucat menatap ngeri bayanganya dicermin . Wajahnya-wajahnya yang tampan tampan kebanggaanya kini penuh dengan luka dan berdarah-darah, perut Sehun bahkan mual sendiri melihatnya.

Tidak! ini tidak mungkin! Sehun menggeleng ketakutan.

.

.

.

"WAAAA!"

"AAAAHHHH!"

"Bug!"

"Brak"

"Bam!"

Sehun berkedip beberapa kali. Bola matanya bergerak liar menjelajah penjuru apartemenya. Sebuah helaan lega meluncur dari celah bibirnya mendapati hal mengerikan tadi ternyata hanya mimpi buruk.

"ngomong-ngomong suara apa itu tadi?" Gumamnya kebingungan setelah menyadari, ia sempat mendengar teriakan keras didekatnya sewaktu dirinya baru tersadar.

"Ouch!" Rintihan kesakitan itu datang dari lantai. Sehun merunduk untuk melihat siapa gerangan orang bodoh yang tengah mengaduh di lantai. Bola mata coklatnya langsung berotasi mendapati sepupunya tengah asik tiduran di lantai.

"Apa kau tidak punya hal lain untuk dilakukan selain membuat dirimu sendiri terlihat bodoh sepupu park?" Tanya Sehun sinis.

Si raksasa yang –berbaring dilantai perlahan dengan susah payah dan punggung yang sakit mendudukan dirinya disamping Sehun. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau sepupu Oh!"

Alis Sehun bertaut, gagal paham dengan tuduhan tak beralasan Chanyeol padanya. Seingatnya yang sejak tadi dilakukanya hanya tidur dan tak sekalipun mengganggu Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tadi—" Chanyeol berdecak kesal—"sudahlah lupakan."

Sehun menatap aneh sepupunya yang bibirnya sudah manyun lima senti. Mengabaikan kejengkelan tak beralasan Chanyeol, Sehun melirik meja dan bersyukur mendapati cangkir mengepul tersaji diatas meja—kopi pesananya sudah siap. Diraihnya benda keramik itu, disesapnya sedikit cairan hitam didalamnya dengan penuh penghayatan.

Manis~

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?"

Sehun medecih tapi tak ayal mengangguk memuji keterampilan sepupunya yang selalu pintar membuat minuman sesuai seleranya.

"Tentu saja enak siapa dulu yang buat—park Chanyeol!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah melihat kenarsisan sepupunya.

"Pst! Kau mau tau rahasianya kopi itu enak?" Tawar Chanyeol dengan alis naik turun.

"Sianida?" Jawab Sehun tak yakin. Chanyeol tidak akan benar-benar menambahkan bahan laknat itu kedalam kopinya kan?

Si raksasa tersenyum lebar, "Bukan."

"Lalu apa?"

"Ah tidak sebaiknya jangan! Kau pasti kapok meminumnya kalau tau yang sebenarnya."

Sehun mendengus tak tertarik mengikuti permainan bodoh sepupu raksasanya, "Lebih baik aku tidak tau kalau begitu."

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan ekspresi menyebalkan dimata Sehun.

"Kau akan kaget kalau mendengarnya."

"kau akan lebih kaget kalau aku bilang setelah ini aku akan menendangmu dari balkon setelah ini karena terus menggangguku Park!" Desis Sehun tajam dan penuh ancaman.

Wajah Chanyeol memucat, "Ba-baik sepupu Oh aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Aku akan diam.. uhm… tapi biar aku beritahu kalau itu adalah biji kopi hasil dari *** musang."

Sehun melototi sepupunya horror.

"APA?"

Chanyeol menelan ludah. "Tidak apa-apa sehuh-ah itu bersih dan enak-iya kan?"

Aura hitam seketika menguar dari tubuh Sehun.

"PARK CHANYEOL! TAMATLAH RIWAYATMU SEKARANG!"

Dan selanjutnya tetangga dikejutkan dengan teriakan baritone yang menggelegar keseluruh penjuru apartemen.

"SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!"

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Beauty and The Beast

**CHAP 3**

Author: Allan Leonheart

Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi , Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin

Rate: Aman

Genre: Romance, humor

Disclamer:

Semua tokoh yang terlibat dalam fiksi ini milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan agensi mereka.

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fict ini.

Original story by Me.

.

.

Aku kurang puas dengan yang aku tulis ini. maaf kalo bahasanya jelek. Aku masih belum bisa nulis yang bagus masih belajar menuangkan bayangan aku dalam kata-kata dan itu aku akui sulit banget! Gommen..,

Btw ini mulai ada konflik.

.

.

.

Sehun membasuh wajahnya dengan air keran dingin. Beberapa kali cipratan sampai dirasanya cukup bersih dan segar. Diraihnya handuk miliknya yang tersampir di dinding kamar mandi. Diusapnya wajahya dengan handuk putih itu, setelah dirasa cukup sehun meletakan handuknya ditempat semula. Diraihnya kacamata kuno miliknya agar pandanganya lebih jelas.

Fyuh~

Ditatapnya bayanganya sendiri dicermin dan lagi-lagi menatap dirinya sendiri yang masihlah –oh sehun si jelek- benar-benar membuatnya merasa frustasi, depresi dan merasa ditingkat kepercayaan dirinya dititik terendah.

Jelek sekali! Runtuknya gemas dengan bayanganya sendiri yang masih penuh dengan jerawat. Pemuda albino itu mendesis sebal, wajahnya merah semua! Kulit putih sepertinya memang akan kontras sekali dengan warna merah. Jerawatnya lebih terlihat menonjol dari apapun yang ada diwajahnya dan itu membuat sehun membenci dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sepertinya perlu kesalon.' Pikir sehun putus asa. Tapi kemudian surai hitamnya menggeleng dengan pemikiran konyolnya barusan. Itu memang bukan ide yang buruk! Tapi akan jadi sangat buruk karena Sehun mengutuk tempat yang identik dengan wanita itu. Salon selalu menjadi salah satu tempat mengerikan bagi sehun selain klinik dokter tentunya. Jika dokter punya jarum suntik untuk membuat sehun memucat ketakutan maka salon punya treatment, gunting, dan bencong untuk membuat sehun lari terbirit-birit ketakutan. Membayangkanya saja sudah membuatnya ngeri. Terlebih seingatnya kulitnya ini tipe sensitive jadi sehun tak yakin bahwa perawatan apapun dapat membuatnya membaik. Sehun tidak punya cukup uang untuk coba-coba perawatan. Tentu tidak! dan jika hasilnya lebih buruk dari sekarang sehun pasti sudah terjun dari lantai gedung apartemenya saat itu juga.

"Sepupu Oh! Sarapan sudah siap~" Teriakan baritone itu datang dari arah dapur.

"Aku datang sepupu Park!" Balas Sehun berteriak.

Pemuda yang sudah berbersih diri itu lantas menuju kamarnya sendiri. Mengeluarkan seragam sekolah dari lemarinya dan memakainya cepat—secepat yang ia bisa karena sepupu raksasanya pasti akan menghabiskan jatah sarapanya jika sehun tidak cepat.

Setelah selesai, kaki panjang sehun berjalan cepat menuju ruang makan dimana sudah ada chanyeol yang duduk di kursinya dengan seragam sekolahnya yang rapi. Perlu dicatatat bahwa seragam mereka berbeda karena mereka beda sekolah.

"Ohayou sepupu jelekku." Sapa chanyeol manis.

Sehun mengabaikan sapaan yang terdengar mengejek itu, ditariknya kursinya yang berseberangan dengan chanyeol. Hidung macungnya langsung mencium aroma manis roti bakar. Dan benar saja seperti dugaanya, menu sarapan pagi kali ini roti bakar dengan selai krem dan segelas susu. Sehun menatap hidangan didepanya dengan satu alis naik sebelah—heran. Tentu saja heran melihat sarapan paginya benar-benar normal kali ini. fakta bahwa chanyeol ternyata masak dengan benar kali ini cukup mengejutkan sehun. Biasanya sehun harus makan roti bakar gosong buatan chanyeol. Yeah~ terpaksa sih karena sehun mekaui dirinya lebih parah dalam hal memasak.

"Menu sarapan kita kali ini~ Roti bakar dengan selai pisang ala park chanyeol." seru Chanyeol ceria dan terlihat sangat bangga memperkenalkan hasil kreasi masakanya yang menurut sehun sangat tidak bermutu dan biasa saja. Bahkan rasanya –sungguh- biasa saja. Dan roti dengan kombinasi selai menjijikkan bernama pisang benar-benar tidak cocok! Sehun bahkan sangsi apakah itu benar-benar selai atau bubur lembek? Rasanya benar-benar tidak karuan tapi sehun tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Memilih untuk menikmati sarapanya dalam diam. Atau lebih tepatnya sedang malas meladeni raksasa idiot diseberang meja yang juga tengah menyantap sarapanya.

"Sepupu Park?" Panggil sehun yang tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu yang masih membuatnya penasaran sejak kemarin.

"Ya sepupu Oh?"

Sehun tampak berpikir sejenak tampak ragu dengan pertanyaanya, "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyum lebar dan mata berbinar-binar menyilaukan.

"Apa wajahku memang seperti ini sejak aku lahir?"

Raut muka chanyeol yang semula secerah pagi itu seketika berawan mendengar pertanyaan sepupunya.

Brak!

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menggebrak meja dengan keras sampai membuat sehun sendiri kaget.

Pemuda dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam dan berikutnya suara beratnya menggelegar, "DEMI TUHAN OH SEHUUUNNN! BERAPA KALI AKU HARUS MENJAWAB PERTANYAAN BODOHMU ITU? AKU SUDAH MENJAWAB RATUSAN KALI KEMARIN BAHWA WAJAHMU MEMANG JELEK SEPERTI ITU! SUDAH JELEK BAHKAN SEJAK KAU LAHIR. JADI KAU TIDAK USAH BERHARAP JADI TAMPAN-UHMMPH" Chanyeol tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi karena sepotong roti sudah menyumpal mulutnya dengan sadis dan sang pelaku? Tentu saja itu sehun yang merasa sakit kepala mendengar teriakan chanyeol yang membahana.

"Jika kau berteriak lagi aku tidak segan-segan merobek mulutmu itu park." Ujar sehun dingin seraya menusuk roti yang masih tersisa dipiringnya dengan garpu membuat gambaran seolah-olah roti itu adalah mulut chanyeol. Wajah chanyeol mendadak pucat kepalanya otomatis mengangguk sangat ketakutan dengan ancaman sepupunya.

Sehun menyeringai puas lantas kembali duduk manis dikursinya sedangkan chanyeol sibuk mengunyah roti dimulutnya sambil menatap sehun intens.

"Aku tidak mengerti sepupuku."

Sehun mengalihkan perhatianya pada chanyeol yang terlihat gelisah dan bingung disaat bersamaan.

"Apanya?" Tanya sehun heran.

Chanyeol menghela napas sejenak, "Kau aneh sejak kemarin. Kau seperti orang gila yang takut dengan rupamu sendiri seolah-olah ini pertama kalinya kau memiliki penampilan seperti itu. –"Chanyeol mengigit bibirnya terlihat ragu untuk meneruskan kata-katanya, "—kau tidak seperti sehun yang kukenal. A-apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Sehun cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaan chanyeol. Diluar dugaan, sepupu rakasanya itu ternyata peduli padanya. Jauh didalam hatinya sehun sebenarnya ingin bercerita. Tapi bayangan ekspresi jongin kemarin dan punggunya yang menjauh. entah kenapa membuat sehun tercekat. Keraguan menghinggapinya apakah jika ia cerita sekarang sepupunya itu masih mau dekat-dekat denganya? Bisa jadi kan chanyeol malah menganggapnya gila sungguhan setelah mendengar curhatanya nanti dan sehun belum siap ditinggalkan siapapun saat ini. Sehun sudah kehilangan jongin sebagai tempatnya curhat dan ia tidak mau chanyeol juga menjauhinya karena menganggap sehun tidak waras.

"Jika aku cerita pun aku yakin kau tidak mungkin mengerti chanyeol-ah." Ujar sehun dengan wajah penuh kepahitan.

Si raksasa menghela napas panjang, menatap sehun penuh kepedulian.

"Ceritakan padaku kalau kau sudah siap key?" Ujar chanyeol menepuk bahu lebar sepupunya.

Sehun memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum pada sepupunya yang masih terlihat tak puas.

"Ja~ lanjutkan sarapanmu."

.

.

Sehun tau bel jam pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu dan sudah saat baginya untuk masuk kelasnya tapi entah kenapa hari ini dia—Oh Sehun sekali lagi malas masuk kelas. Bukan—bukan maksud sehun bolos lagi karena ingin mencari gadis bantet sialan yang sudah mengutuknya tapi kali ini sehun benar-benar sedang malas mengikuti perlajaran. Dengan pikiranya yang sekarang kacau seperti itu sehun tak yakin dapat mencerna pelajaran dengan baik. Jadi dari pada buang waktu dikelas mendengarkan ceramah panjang guru yang hanya masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri sehun memutuskan lebih baik dia bolos saja seperti kemarin. Dia butuh tempat yang tenang untuk berpikir—setidaknya sampai jam pelajaran kedua dimulai. Oleh karena itu pagi ini sehun bukanya masuk kelas tapi malah keluyuran dengan santainya dilorong sekolah sambil bersiul riang.

"Ya Kau!"

Tubuh jangkung sehun refleks berbalik mendengar teriakan dibelakangnya. Ekspresinya seketika horror melihat Pak Lee guru BP sekolahnya yang terkanal killer tengah berjalan cepat menghampirinya dengan penggaris laras(?) panjang ditanganya.

Mampus!

Sehun meruntuki nasib sialnya kali ini. pemuda albino itu tak buang waktu untuk berlari sekuat tenaga menghindari dewa kematian yang ikut berlari dibelakangnya.

"Hei! Berhenti kau anak nakal! " Teriak Pak Lee sayup-sayup sambil terus mengejar Sehun.

Sehun bersyukur setidaknya hanya wajahnya saja yang jelek. Tuhan masih berbaik hati memberinya kaki yang panjang untuk berlari cepat sehingga sehun bisa terus menjaga jarak dengan Pak Lee yang masih setia mengekorinya.

'Sial! Tua Bangka tapi larinya cepat juga ternyata.' Batin sehun kesal mendapati si tua botak dibelakangnya masih mengejarnya bahkan jarak mereka mulai menipis.

'Aku akan mati! Aku akan mati!' Batin sehun panik. kakinya mulai kelelahan dan napasnya sudah putus-putus. Kakinya—sehun paksakan untuk berbelok cepat, setidaknya dengan gerakan tiba-tibanya itu dapat membuatnya menghilang sementara dari pengawasan Pak Lee. Sehun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu begitu saja. Ia harus sembunyi! Tapi dimana? Sehun yang panik tidak tau harus kemana ada banyak pintu disana dan semuanya setahunya ruang kelas. Sehun hampir kehilangan harapan tapi untung saja tepat saat itu matanya mendapati sebuah pintu terbuka dan sehun tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk masuk kedalamnya dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

Tubuh jangkung sehun bersandar pada daun pintu dengan napas memburu dengan titik-titik keringat diwajahnya. sehun menyingkirkan helaian rambut hitamnya yang lepek menutupi pandanganya. Matanya brgerak gelisah mengobservasi ruangan yang ia masuki yang ternyata sebuah toilet laki-laki. Oke sehun bersyukur dia tidak salah pintu dan masuk ke toilet wanita.

Pandangan liar sehun berhenti pada sosok mungil yang familiar dimatanya kini duduk dilantai dengan 4 orang anak laki-laki dengan posisi mengerubunginya. Empat orang itu terlihat bukan teman Luhan dan mereka setahu sehunkeempat anak itu adalah anak-anak bermasalah tetapi sok menjadi anak baik-baik padahal dibelakang guru mereka sering melakukan penindasan pada siswa lain yang lemah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?" Sehun melangkah lebar menghampiri sosok Luhan yang menyedihkan tapi sebelum sehun sempat menyentuh pemuda cantik itu, sebuah tangan mendorong bahunya keras sampai membuat sehun kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya terjatuh.

"Hei kau pikir apa yang mau kau lakukan huh?" Teriak marah salah salah seorang dari 4 anak berandalan yang tak rela kesenangan mereka terganggu dengan kedatangan sehun.

"Oh lihat! dia ternyata Oh Sehun! Si buruk rupa sekolah!" Seru yang lain disambut tawa menggelegar teman-temanya.

Seorang yang sehun kenal sebagai Suho si pemimpin gerombolan itu berjalan menghampiri sehun dengan seulas senyum miring tersungging diwajahnya. Sehun bersumpah bahwa dia membenci tipe senyum jahat seperti itu padahal ia sendiri sering menggunakanya tapi rasanya ketika orang lain yang tersenyum licik seperti itu padanya benar-benar mengesalkan dan membuat sehun merasa rendahan.

Sosok suho berjongkok, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan sehun yang masih duduk dilantai akibat dorongan kuat dari anak buah suho tadi.

"Oh sehun, lihat dirimu."—Suho meneyringai menatap sehun remeh,"Kau sama menjijikanya dengan Luhan dan kau ingin membantunya? Yang benar saja. "

Terdengar kekehan menyebalkan dari teman-teman suho mendengar kata-kata pemimpin mereka.

Keempat idiot itu tak menyadari tubuh sehun yang menegang dengan giginya bergeletuk dan tanganya mengepal erat, siap melayangkan bogem mentah pada orang didepanya. seumur hidupnya tak pernah sekalipun orang mengatakan kata yang paling ia benci padanya—'menjijikkan'—kata itu harusnya sehun yang mengucapkan dan tidak boleh ada orang lain yang berani mengucapkan kata itu padanya. Sehun menatap penuh kebencian pada suho yang masih tak sadar sekarang nyawanya dalam bahaya.

"Pergi sekarang juga atau aku hajar kalian." Desis sehun dengan aura berbahayanya. Tapi suho yang percaya diri dengan 4 lawan satu malah menyeringai mengejek ancaman sehun.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu bung!" Ujarnya menepuk bahu sehun dan seketika…

BAM!

Sebuah bogem mentah sudah bersemayam wajah tampan suho membuat pemuda itu terhuyung kebelakang dan jatuh pingsan. Semua mata tak berkedip menyaksikan gerakan cepat barusan. Nyali teman-teman suho yang melihat bagaimana mengerikanya tinju seorang oh sehun seketika menciut.

"A-ampun sehun-ah.. kami hanya bercanda. Maafkan kami. " Ujar mereka ketakutan kemudian beranjak dari sana sambil memapah tubuh suho yang tak sadarkan diri.

Sehun menyeringai puas melihat empat orang idiot itu pergi.

'Berani-beraninya mereka melawanku.' batin sehun sombong.

Sehun mendecih, Iris kecoklatanya beralih pada sosok Luhan yang masih duduk dilantai. Sehun hendak melangkah menghampiri sosok mungil itu tapi tubuhnya seketika membeku melihat Luhan yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Wajahnya kosong, sulit sekali untuk dibaca.

'Apa aku membuatnya takut?' begitu yang sehun pikirkan.

"Ma-maafkan aku—aku ti-tidak bermaksud membuatmu takut Luhan."

Mata rusa Luhan yang enatapnya berkedip tapi masih tidak ada reaksi,

Mulut sehun kembali terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Benaknya berkecamuk dengan pemikiran bahwa dirinya membuat si cantik itu takut. Wajahnya pasti sangat mengerikan sekarang dan tadi sehun juga sempat menggunakan kekerasan, ia yakin pemuda cantik itu menatapnya seperti itu karena takut. Mungkin sebaiknya dia pergi saja.

"A-aku pergi. Lain kali hati-hati key?" Ujar si albino kemudian cepat-cepat beranjak pergi seperti seorang pengecut.

.

.

.

"Luhan!"

Tak ada respon.

"Luhan!"

Mata rusa itu hanya berkedip.

"Xi Luhan!"

Berkedip beberapa kali, menoleh seperti robot.

"H-ha?" Respon luhan seperti orang idiot.

Sosok tan yang sejak tadi memanggil pemuda cantik itu mendengus.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan menoleh pada Kim Jongin yang kini menatapnya cemas. Tubuh mungilnya hanya pasrah saja ketika jongin membantunya untuk berdiri. Sebentar—kenapa kim Jongin? Dimana sehun?

Si cantik itu menatap sekeliling, merasa kebingungan tak menemukan sosok albino yang tadi sempat menyelamatkanya.

"Kau mencari siapa?" Tanya Jongin heran melihat luhan seperti sedang mencari sesuatu atau seseorang tepatnya.

"Dimana sehun?"

"Sehun?" gumam Jongin bingung.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Sehun dimana dia? Tadi dia masih disini. " Kepala coklat itu masih bergerak-gerak gelisah mencari sosok si albino.

Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak ada sehun."

Kepala luhan berhenti bergerak, matanya melotot pada Jongin, "Apa maksudmu Jongin?"

Jongin menghela napas, "Sejak aku masuk ke toilet ini tidak ada siapapun disini kecuali kau seorang yang duduk dilantai seperti orang bodoh." Jelas Jongin penuh kesabaran.

"Omong kosong. Tadi dia disini. Dia—"

Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Sudahlah Luhan sebaiknya aku antar kau ke kelas. Jam ke dua hampir dimulai."

Luhan sempat ingin melontarkan protes tapi akhirnya memilih menurut saja membiarkan jongin mengantarnya ke kelas. Setidaknya ia aman jika bersama jongin. Dengan begini suho cs tidak akan dapat mengganggunya untuk sementara waktu.

Dan soal sehun?

Padahal Luhan tadi hanya melamun sebentar mengagumi bagaimana kerenya sehun dan aksi heroiknya menyelamatkan Luhan dari suho cs tapi baru sebentar saja si albino itu sudah hilang entah kemana. Pokoknya Luhan akan pastikan dia bertemu dengan si albino itu sebelum bel pulang berbunyi, Luhan tersenyum sumringah atas pemikiranya sendiri.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Tanya Jongin lagi-lagi heran melihat keanehan sikap luhan.

Luhan menggeleng masih dengan senyum manisnya, "Tidak ada."

Kening Jongin lagi-lagi berkerut samar. Bola matanya masih setia menatap Luhan disampingnya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

.

.

.

Tepat 5 menit sebelum jam ketiga dimulai Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Niat awalnya yang hanya bolos di jam pertama malah berlanjut menjadi malas mengikuti jam kedua. Jam keduanya malah ia gunakan untuk tiduran di atap sekolah dan berakhir dengan punggung dan lehernya yang sakit karena nekat menggunakan lantai atap yang keras dan penuh debu sebagai alas tidur. Itu benar-benar tidak nyaman, sehun meyakinkan dirinya setidaknya untuk membawa jaket atau apapun yang empuk sebagai bantal lain kali.

Mengabaikan belasan pasang mata yang menatapnya, sehun berjalan cepat menghampiri bangku miliknya dan duduk disana. Teman sekelasnya yang lain beberapa masih memperhatikan gerak-geriknya tapi sehun acuhkan. Persetan dengan mereka semua! Batin sehun jengkel.

Kepalanya tak sengaja menoleh kesamping, satu alisnya naik sebelah mendapati Jongin ternyata juga tengah memperhatikanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun jutek, seolah menantang si pemuda berkulit tan dibaris seberang.

"Apa?"

Sehun mendengus, "Berhenti menatapku idiot!"

"Siapa juga yang menatapmu. Aku hanya menatap jendela."

Seulas seringai tersungging di bibir sehun, Menatap penuh minat pada sikap jongin. Oke dia mulai rindu bertengkar dengan si idiot ini.

"Katakan maumu kalau kau tidak ingin aku mencongkel matamu keluar Kim."

Jongin berdecak sama kesalnya dengan sehun, "Kemana saja kau sejak tadi?"

Sehun menatap jongin aneh, sejak kapan Jongin yang katanya baru bicara denganya KEMARIN peduli padanya.

"Kau peduli padaku?"

Jongin memutar bola matanya jengah, "Lupakan."

Pemuda tan yang sedang kesal itu lantas memilih mengalihkan perhatianya pada sosok guru didepan kelas mengabaikan sehun yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

.

.

.

Tak terasa, sejam telah berlalu dan sehun mendapati dirinya tertidur selama pelajaran sejarah. Ceramah panjang gurunya terdengar seperti nyanyian pengantar tidur untuknya dan bell tanda pelajaran berakhir terdengar seperti jam weker yang otomatis membangunkanya.

Menguap lebar, sehun beranjak dari kursinya mengabaikan tatapan sengit Jongin yang lagi-lagi tidak ia mengerti sebabnya.'abaikan saja~. Abaikan~' batinya cuek.

Bersama teman sekelasnya yang lain sehun terlihat berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Sosok jangkungnya hampir saja menabrak sosok mungil yang tadi sempat terlihat ingin melawan arus. Untung refleks sehun bagus, tubuhnya berhenti otomatis sebelum benar-benar bersinggungan dengan si mungil itu.

"Hei.. hati-hati bung." Ujarnya sedikit jengkel.

Si mungil mendongakkan wajahnya membuat sehun bisa melihat siapa gerangan si mungil itu.

"Luhan?" gumam sehun terkejut melihat pemuda cantik bermata rusa didepan kelasnya.

Luhan meringis tiga jari, "H-hai." Sapanya terlihat sangat gugup.

Sehun menatap si mungil itu heran.

Tiba-tiba bayangan wajah luhan tadi pagi berkelebat dibenaknya membuat sehun dihinggapi perasaan bersalah dan si albino itu tak mau lagi membuat si cantik luhan takut padanya untuk kedua kalinya. Jadi ia putuskan untuk menghindari sosok cantik itu dengan berjalan melewati luhan begitu saja seolah-olah tidak mengenalnya.

Sehun kira dengan cara itu Luhan akan menyerah dan membiarkanya sendirian tapi si cantik itu malah berlari kecil mengejar sehun.

"Sehun! aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Langkah sehun makin cepat dan makin lebar tapi sosok di belakangnya masih tak menyerah.

"Sehun!" masih diabaikan.

"Sehun!"

"Sehun!"

"Sehun!"

Sehun merasa kepalanya pecah mendengar luhan yang terus merengek dibelakangnya. STOPPPP SEHUUN TIDAK TAHAN LAGIII!

"Se—"

"DEMI TUHAN LUHAN BIASAKAH KAU BERHENTI MENGGANGGUKU?!"

Sosok mungil itu tersentak mendengar bentakan sehun padanya. Tubuh mungilnyanya sudah bergetar ketakutan dengan bola mata yang berkaca-kaca dan sehun bersumpah ia membenci dirinya sendiri untuk kedua kalinya telah membuat si mungil itu takut padanya.

"Luhan aku tidak bermaksud—"Sehun mencoba menyentuh si mungil yang rapuh itu untuk mendekat padanya tapi bahkan sebelum sehun berhasil meraihnya, luhan sudah mundur beberapa langkah dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Ma-maaf sehun-ah a-aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. A-aku hanya ingin berterimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku tadi pagi. Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu." Ujar sosok mungil itu dengan suara bergetar.

Tidak! Sehun sungguh tidak ingin orang lain menatapnya takut seperti itu. Sungguh! Sehun tidak ingin menakuti siapapun terlebih membuat takut sosok seindah dan seimut luhan! Sehun hanya keceplosan tadi.. dia hanya ingin luhan berhenti mengganggunya. Hanya itu…

Berpikir oh sehun! katakan sesuatu! Jelaskan padanya!

Mulut sehun bergerak hendak mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi, tapi sayangnya Luhan sudah beranjak dari sana sembari mengusap sudut matanya yang berair. Meninggalkan sehun yang hanya bisa mematung menatap kepergian luhan yang untuk sekali lagi takut padanya.

Punggung kecil itu menjauh dan entah kenapa rasanya menyakitkan sekali, sehun menyentuh tepat dimana dadanya yang terasa sesak.

'Perasaan apa ini?'

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
